Limitless
by Ferren-Z-one
Summary: Its a Yuri LuciaXTrish AU also no Flames Trish is a lonely highschool girl with barely any friends Lucia is a new student thing get messy
1. Chapter 1

-1Chapter 1

New Student New Friend New Love

Trish was sitting at her desk board. She sighed and placed her head down. Dante looked to her and spit a spit wad at her. She growled " Your Immature Brat!" she screamed. Everyone in the class stared at her.

" Miss Trish outside please" the teacher said angrily. Dante just smirked and snickered. ' You too Mr. Sparda" Dante growled and also went to the hall Trish followed. They glared at each other. The teacher walked out " Mr. Sparda you can go to the Principle's office. " Dante swore and headed to the office.

" Miss Trish I understand that you have been having some family problems lately with your mother's death and its hard on your own but please try to stay awake during class."

Trish nodded " why don't you take a break I know you can show our new student around. " the teacher said. Trish blinked " new student?" The teacher nodded " yes she should be here in a few minutes are you up to it I'll give you some extra credit" Trish smiled " yes I will do it"

" Sorry I'm late teacher" a deep Spanish accent echoed through the halls. A girl with bright red hair that covered one eye ran up. She wore the same uniform as Trish. A white top a dark blue tie. Paled blue and white shirt.

" Ah speak of the devil here she is" the teacher said. The new student seemed to be out of breath. " sorry I was running late" she said. "its okay" the teacher said walking back into the class room.

" oh I'm Trish nice to meet you" the blonde reach out her hand. The red head shook it " I'm huff Lucia" she said out of breath. Trish laughed " long run?" Lucia smiled " about 4 miles" Trish blinked ' whoa and class just began you could be on the track team" Lucia smiled " my mom said I was pretty fast"

Lucia smiled " so where to first?" Trish smiled " what about the library" " okay I love to read! " Lucia said happy-go-lucky like" They both headed for the library. They passed the office and saw through the window Dante getting yelled at. " who's that?"

Trish rolled her eyes " that's Dante stay away from him he is so immature and annoying" "tell me about it" said a males voice behind them. " oh hi Vergil" Trish said. Vergil had his reading glasses on. " who's the new girl Trish?" he asked taking off the glasses. " oh this is Lucia" Vergil and Lucia shook hands. " I'm Vergil and I run the bookstore and unfortunately I'm the twin brother of that ding-bat in there"

Dante walked out " I get off with a warning and I have to do a essay not how to harass the girls" Trish rolled her eyes ' come on Lu lets get going" " okay" Lucia said walking off with Trish. Dante whistle " who is the foxy" Vergil rolled his eyes " your hopeless" he said walking off.

Trish and Lucia where walking around near the football fields. " this school is so huge and pretty" Lucia said. Trish and smiled "yeah" she really wanted to give Lucia a complement saying she was pretty too. Trish didn't because that will scare Lucia away. Trish didn't want that, she wanted a true friend and Lucia was the best bet.

" Hey Blonde -Bitch!" a cold voice called out. Trish turned and glared " oh it you" she said to a girl that was taller than her. The girl had short black hair and 2 different colored eyes, ' what I tell you about getting close to Dante" she said. "Lady leave me alone if you want Dante so god damn bad be my guest I hate that ass "

Lady glared " Hm… you must think your so high and mighty not going for the hottest guy in the school your such a snob." Trish rolled her eyes " look I don't like Dante at all you can have him and please leave me alone." Trish said. Lady growled and grabbed Trish by the collar " You such a bitch" Lady was about to punch Trish but Lucia stepped in and push lady to the ground. Lucia grabbed Trish's hand and started to run. Trish followed and blushed a bit. They hid in the Library.

Lucia and Trish hid behind some selves. " wow you are a fast runner" Lucia smiled " yeah" " why are we hiding" Vergil said seeing them behind the selves. " this really tall girl was gonna punch Trish but I pushed her before she could and we both ran now we are hiding." Vergil blinked ' is it Lady again Trish ? " Trish nodded " yeah but I could of taken her" Vergil sighed.

Lucia relaxed and turned to peek over the self " oh no they are in the room" Trish looked around and spotted a back door. " come on Lu" she said grabbing her hand and sneaking off to the back door. Lucia blushed at this and followed.

They walked off to the lunch room. " after 20 minutes she'll stop hunting" Trish said. Lucia smiled and laughed at this. " ummm… you can let go of my hand now" she said still smiling and a slight blush. Trish blushed and let go " Gomenasai " she said. " Its alright you run pretty fast too." They both got some lunch and sat down at a table. " this is like a huge ball room" Lucia said. Trish smiled " yeah our school is pretty rich"

Lady walked behind Lucia and dumped her chocolate milk on her " hey!" Lucia said. Lady glared " that is just a warning fresh meat learn you place" she said walking off. Trish got mad " hey what is your problem your fights with me not her!" Lady stopped and turned " she started it by pushing me so your both gonna be dead when I get done with you"

Trish glared Lady walked up to her " I hate those eyes the way they glare at me it proves how snobby you are" Trish didn't say anything just kept glaring her icy cold stare. Lady got pissed and punched Trish in the face. The blonde fell to the ground with ease. Lucia rushed over to Trish's side. Lady walked off laughing.

Trish sat up " wow that caveman hits hard. " she said. Lucia had a worry look in her eyes " your bottom lip is bleeding" she said helping Trish up. They both walked to the restroom. On the way Trish stopped at her locker to grab another shirt for Lucia to ware. Once they got to the bathroom Trish locked the door. " good no one can walk in while you change" she said turning and saw Lucia already with her shirt off. Trish blushed a lot. _wow Lucia is like a model, perfect figure and everything. _Trish thought while looking down. She didn't want to make Lucia fell uncomfortable.

Lucia smiled and turned to Trish " thanks a lot for letting me barrow your shirt we must be the same size." Trish was cleaning out her busted lip. ' yeah that will be cool"

School was over and Trish grabbed her book bag. " Hey wanna walk home with me?" Lucia asked. Trish smiled " okay" It was raining out, a bad storm was coming" Lucia sighed ' I forgot my umbrella" Trish smiled " not to worry mine is big enough for 2"

" mind if I join you?" Vergil said walking up with his umbrella ready to go. Dante was also there " Vergil give me your umbrella I forgot mine" Vergil rolled his eyes " more like lost it" Dante smirked " fine we share " Vergil rolled his eyes and they headed out the door. " so you start classes with me then Lucia" Vergil said. " really?" Lucia said. " yeah when you hid in the library you dropped your paper with all your classes on it. Oh here" he said handing it to her. " oh arigato"

Vergil and Dante headed down there street. The storm was here and it started to lighting. " come on you can stay at my house until the storm is over" Lucia said. Trish followed the red head home.

Lucia opened the door to her apartment. Trish looked around ' so you also live by yourself?" Lucia smiled " yeah I don't want to be a burden to my mom and her new husband although he is the one paying for this place. They live a couple cities away" Trish blinked " a 9 hour drive from here" Lucia continued. Trish smiled " wow that's far away" "what about you do you live with your parents?" Lucia asked. Trish looked down " no my dad died when I was 5 but mom was murdered a month ago. " Lucia blushed and looked down ' sorry to ask such a painful question" Trish smiled " nah its okay" Lucia smiled " well make your self at home" Trish smiled and sat on the couch "wow its so comfy" Lucia sat next to her ' yeah my step dad bought the best of the best" Trish smiled " wow your step dad must love you" " not really he just wanted me out of the house so he could have my mom to himself that's way he put me in this school. I'm okay with it though as long if my mom is happy"

Trish stared at her for a moment then at the floor. " its strange we both seemed to be alone either by death or hate perhaps its was destined that we met" Trish " I think so I think the good and the bad things that happen are suppose to happen you can't change that. You can change the way you live though "

Trish stared at her again admiring her beauty and mind. " its like when you reach rock bottom then a special person helps you climb to heaven all the way to heaven. You both will never look back as you climb that's the hope I have everyday knowing that if I keep climbing I will reach heaven sooner or later." The blonde said, " wow your so wise" Lucia said looking away blushing. Trish smiled " no not really that's just what my mom has said to me"

Lucia blinked ' you mom sounds like a wise person" Trish smiled ' she was" Lucia started out the window. " the rain is so pretty" Trish smiled " yeah I love the rain it calms me down" Trish rang her fingers through her hair then put her hand on top of Lucia's by accident she removed it quickly. ' Gomenasai" Trish said. Lucia grabbed her hand back ' you have such a warm touch" They both stared at each other blushing.

Their fingers became intertwined as these star-crossed lovers discovered their love. Lucia and Trish stared at each other's eyes They seemed to be moving closer and closer to each other until there soft lips met. The both parted and blushed " this is awkward but so right" Trish said looking away blushing.

Lucia stared at her " you right it feel so right" They moved there fingers touching each other's hand.

They both needed each other They longed for each other They called to each other to be together.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Chapter 2 : Love Grows

Its been almost a week since the day in Lucia's apartment. Trish had been busy with her softball team and drama club. Lucia was in art club she too was very busy she had a huge art project due and she still needed a model.

Lucia wanted to ask Trish but she was too shy and also she knew that Trish was busy. She sighed sitting under a cherry tree and stared at the clouds. " Hey Lu" said the blonde known as Trish walked up and sat down next to the spaced out red head.

Lucia smiled " having a good day?" Trish smiled and nodded ' yeah I hit a home run" Lucia smiled " really I should watch you play sometime". Trish smirked ' yeah I will win if your there cheering me on". Lucia smiled as Trish sat next to her.

" I have a huge art project to do and I have no model to draw" Lucia said looking down. " I'll do it!' Trish said happily. Lucia blushed and smiled " really?" " yeah" Trish said taking her hair out of the pony tail.

Lucia smiled " then can I start sketching you now ?' she asked her hopes high. ' yeah if you want I have sometime now" Trish said. Lucia smiled and got out a pencil. Trish laid on her stomach with her legs in the air looking down at a cherry blossom petal. " This good??" she asked. Lucia blushed and smiled " yeah its perfect"

Some time passed and Lucia's drawing was turning out beautiful. " Hey that's pretty good" Said Vergil who was watching over her shoulder. Lucia jumped a bit " oh Vergil how do you keep doing that??" Trish smiled " you'll get use to it"

Vergil smirked " it's a gift" Lucia smiled and finish up the drawing ' all done" she turned it and showed Trish. " wow your amazing!!" she said staring in awe. Lucia blushed ' I'm not that good" she said being modest. Trish smiled " lets go to the café" she said.

They headed for the café, they sat down at a table. "I'm glad school is over and I haven't seen Lady in a week" Trish said. Vergil chuckled ' yeah she got kicked out for a week"

Trish smiled ' serves her right why the hell does she always have to pick a fight with me?"

Lucia smiled sipping on some tea. Trish stared at her beauty. Lucia stared at Trish and smiled. Vergil was scanning the menu over. " hey lets get some cake" he said. The 2 girls smiled at each other " okay" they said at the same time then laughed.

They soon where splitting some chocolate cake. Vergil glanced outside he saw Lady smoking outside the Café. "Guys we have some company " he said to Trish. The blonde looked up and let out a sigh. Lucia blinked munching on her cake. Trish smiled at her "lets get going Lu " Lucia nodded and finished her drink and cake quickly. Vergil stood up. " I'll distract them while you go through the side door" Trish smiled " thanks Vergil' Vergil smirked "no problem but next time you are paying for the cake." Trish smiled grew bigger " no problem" she said taking Lucia's hand. They raced out of the building.

Trish and Lucia stopped running when they where out of sight. They headed for the park. "The cherry blossoms are so pretty" Lucia said. Trish smiled _not as pretty as you Lu _the blonde thought. Lucia blinked and noticed a small cave with a water fall ' oh pretty!" she said. Trish heard yelling from Lady that meant she was close.

Trish took Lucia's hand and headed into the cave that was behind the waterfall. Lucia blinked ' what's go-" Trish covered her mouth ' stay quiet for a minute " she said whispering into Lucia's ear. Lucia blushed and looked at Trish. Once the yelling was gone Trish let Lucia go. " sorry about that" the blonde one said. Lucia smiled " its okay" she said looking outside. It started to thunder and lighting out. Then it started to rain. "I guess we are stuck here for a while." Lucia said. Trish sighed " I hope your art project didn't jet wet." Lucia smiled and checked it " its fine I used waterproof paper and Ink" Trish smiled " your so smart" They both sat there in silence for a moment wet.

Lucia started to untie her hair to air it out to make it dry faster. Trish blushed at that and she looked down. Lucia hair was wavy a lot like Celtic but only red. (( Celtic have jet black hair and my family is Irish so I have black wavy hair or I will when it grows out))

Lucia peeked over her shoulder at the blushing Trish. She let out a small giggle. Trish rose a eyebrow " what's so funny ???" Lucia smiled " your so tense and your blushing a lot your not getting a cold are you??" Trish blushed even more " no I'm not" Lucia moved closed to her. Trish blushed and stared at her he heart beating quicker than before.

Lucia and Trish stared at each other for a moment then the space between them became closed as they shared a kiss with each other. Their fingers became intertwined. Trish blushed and placed her head on Lucia's chest. " you love me?" she asked. Lucia blinked and blushed and then smiled. " yeah you took my heart on the first time we met" Trish smiled and held Lucia's waist. Lucia blushed and smiled and they shared another kiss.

Vergil watched the whole thing stood outside the cave blushing. " Ahem its save to come out" he said. "it stop raining" Trish and Lucia blinked and blushed, ' how long have you been there??? What did you see!!" Trish asked in a panic. Vergil smiled "oh not seeing you guys kiss and be all romantic like with each other. I did not see a thing" he said winking. Trish smiled " Thank you' she said helping Lucia out of the cave.


End file.
